Dessine-moi un mouton
by EcrireUneFanfiction
Summary: "Les enfants moldus sont bruyants! Et sales! Et mal élevés! Je ne veux PAS leur parler!" Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Drago Malefoy, huit ans, rencontre une Hermione, moldue, avide de partager sa passion pour les livres? - OS


**Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

 **Voici un petit OS qui a été écrit pour les lecteurs de mon livre "Ecrire une fanfiction: Devenez un auteur à succès et recevez une tonne de reviews!" (le lien est dans mon profil). L'histoire met en scène un Drago Malefoy enfant, avant que la mauvaise influence de son père ne fasse de lui le méchant que l'on connait.**

 **Spoilers** **: Aucun, vous pouvez le lire même si vous ne connaissez pas bien Harry Potter.**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Disclaimer** **: Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Remerciements** **: Merci à ma correctrice Lupinette qui, encore une fois, a fait un boulot génial sur cette histoire! Et merci à vous lecteurs si vous avez acheté mon livre!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Dessine-moi un mouton**

Drago regardait autour de lui avec l'expression la plus dédaigneuse qu'un petit garçon noble pouvait arborer. A huit ans seulement, il n'avait pas encore le port altier de son père ou la moue méprisante de sa mère, mais il faisait de grands efforts pour exprimer sa désapprobation.

Un parc moldu. Avec des jeux étranges et des enfants qui criaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Quelle infamie! Le bruit, les mamans assises sur les bancs publics, les vêtements bizarres, tout cela révulsait l'héritier de la famille Malefoy.

\- Allez Drago, va jouer! lui ordonna sa gouvernante, Miss Hawthorne.

\- Non! fit-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Si! insista la jeune femme.

Drago tapa du pied, trop mécontent pour faire attention à ses manières:

\- NON! Les enfants moldus sont bruyants! Et sales! Et mal élevés! Je ne veux PAS leur parler!

\- Va jouer, maintenant! ordonna-t-elle.

De mauvais gré, Drago se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers les jeux. Son père entendrait parler de cette excursion improvisée, il s'en assurerait. Miss Hawthorne ne ferait pas long feu dans la maison Malefoy.

En attendant, il était coincé dans cet enfer. Devant lui deux garçons faisaient la course pendant que plusieurs filles jouaient à la marelle. Les plus petits construisaient des formes aléatoires dans le bac à sable tandis qu'une bataille d'eau s'était déclenchée dans un coin. Les enfants les plus proches le dévisageaient avec un air interloqué. N'avaient-ils jamais vu de garçon de huit ans en costume complet noir?

Il se retourna, espérant que sa gouvernante avait changé d'avis en le voyant si peu enclin à se mêler aux autres, mais Miss Hawthorne avait déjà investi un banc public et parlait avec animation avec deux autres adultes.

La bataille d'eau gagna en ampleur et peu à peu tous les enfants s'y joignirent, le laissant planté seul devant les balançoires. Cela irrita encore plus Drago. Ses amis sorciers, au moins, lui montraient respect et obéissance. Ils ne faisaient rien sans lui demander d'abord son avis. Ces Moldus ne savaient donc pas reconnaître un membre de la classe supérieure quand ils en voyaient un?

\- Attention! cria quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Drago ne réagit pas assez vite. Il reçut en pleine poitrine une giclée d'eau lancée par un gros garçon un peu plus loin.

\- TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION? éructa Drago, fou de rage. C'EST DU SATIN!

Sa chemise préférée était fichue! Les enfants autour de lui ne parurent pas faire attention à sa détresse car ils continuèrent leur bataille et Drago fut de nouveau arrosé, cette fois sur la figure.

Il s'éloigna en crachant, énervé, tandis que les autres enfants continuaient d'attaquer à grands renforts de pistolets en plastique. S'il avait été dans le monde sorcier, il serait allé réclamer un sortilège de séchage à sa gouvernante mais il savait que Miss Hawthorne refuserait.

Dépité, il se dirigea vers un banc à l'écart de la plaine de jeu, pensant y trouver le calme. Peine perdue: le banc était occupé par une fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui. L'enfant avait les cheveux les plus broussailleux qu'il ait jamais vus, à tel point qu'il se demanda si les Moldus connaissaient l'existence des peignes et brosses. Elle lisait une grosse encyclopédie, ses jambes balançant dans le vide parce qu'elle était trop petite pour toucher le sol. A côté d'elle se dressait une impressionnante pile de livres émergeant à moitié de son sac à dos.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son ouvrage lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle.

 _Elle doit vraiment être passionnée par sa lecture_ , pensa Drago.

Il contempla quelques minutes la bataille d'eau qui prit des proportions épiques quand un groupe d'adolescents arrosés commença à répliquer, et il finit par s'ennuyer ferme. La petite fille à côté de lui n'émettait pas un son, se contentant de tourner les pages à un rythme soutenu.

Drago balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière, cherchant à s'occuper. La petite fille sembla pas le remarquer et elle ne prêta pas plus attention à ses soupirs ennuyés. Finalement, exaspéré, il déclara:

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire dans ce parc!

La petite fille leva les yeux de son livre et le dévisagea quelques secondes. Puis, elle fourra sa main dans son sac à dos et en sortit un livre, qu'elle lui tendit.

Perplexe, Drago n'eut pas le réflexe de repousser la main de cette Moldue et accepta le livre. Elle lui sourit et retourna à sa lecture.

Drago fronça les sourcils et vit que ce qu'elle lui avait donné était un livre d'images, sans texte.

\- Hé, je sais lire! protesta-t-il.

Il avait peut-être huit ans mais son père avait fait en sorte qu'il ait les meilleurs précepteurs possibles! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait? Qu'elle était la seule enfant intelligente dans ce parc? _Remarque_ , pensa Drago en regardant les autres se battre dans la boue créée par l'eau, _elle a peut-être raison_.

La petite fille poussa un soupir exaspéré et fourragea de nouveau dans son sac à dos, pour en ressortir un petit roman. Il déchiffra la couverture: "Le Monde de Narnia : Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l'Armoire magique". Interloqué, il demanda:

\- De quoi ça parle?

Pour la première fois, la petite fille ouvrit la bouche et lui répondit:

\- Lis, tu verras!

Drago ronchonna quelques minutes, mais devant le mutisme de sa voisine de banc, il se décida à fourrer le nez dans le livre...

Et n'en ressortit que beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'une ombre devant lui l'interrompit dans sa lecture.

\- Drago, il est temps d'y aller, ordonna doucement Miss Hawthorne.

Il cligna des yeux et constata que beaucoup d'enfants avaient quitté le parc.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini! protesta-t-il.

Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Mr Tumnus! C'était d'ailleurs étrange, il ne connaissait pas cette race bizarre, les faunes. Il fallait qu'il demande à son père s'ils existaient vraiment.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre avant que Mrs Malefoy ne revienne de son déjeuner mondain.

La petite fille à côté de lui ferma bruyamment son encyclopédie et intervint:

\- Je dois partir aussi. Mon papa m'attend à son cabinet.

Elle commença à ranger ses livres dans son sac à dos, tassant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les volumes encombrants. Elle tendit la main et Drago lui rendit le livre de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je serai ici demain, fit la petite fille. Si tu veux terminer le livre.

Sauf que demain, Miss Hawthorne ne serait plus au service de la famille parce qu'il l'aurait dénoncée et lui ne pourrait pas revenir dans un parc moldu... A moins qu'il ne dise pas à son père ce qu'il avait fait cet après-midi! Il pouvait attendre un jour de plus. Juste le temps de terminer son livre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

\- Bien! fit Miss Hawthorne comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées. Nous reviendrons demain dans ce cas. A demain...?

\- Hermione, fit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi c'est Drago, répondit-il, un peu timide devant Miss Hawthorne.

La gouvernante lui ouvrit le chemin et il lui emboîta le pas, en traînant les pieds. Hermione lui fit un petit signe avant de s'éloigner, courbée sous le poids de ses livres.

°oOo°

Le lendemain, Drago attendit impatiemment que sa mère s'en aille pour ses obligations mondaines et fit le pied de grue devant la chambre de Miss Hawthorne afin qu'elle se prépare plus vite. Il avait tellement hâte de savoir la fin de l'histoire! Il avait même rêvé cette nuit qu'il découvrait Narnia, qu'il paralysait la Sorcière Blanche avec un sortilège et qu'il aidait Lucy Pevensie à retrouver ses frères et soeur.

Laissant Miss Hawthorne derrière lui, il arriva au pas de course dans le parc. Il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione était bien là, au même endroit, avec sa pile de livres. Il la salua gaiement et elle répondit à son salut par un sourire, en lui tendant le livre.

Drago s'empara avidement de l'ouvrage et se plongea dans la lecture immédiatement. Il dévora les chapitres, en s'extasiant au passage sur les dessins.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit-il en tournant la dernière page. Comment ont-ils rajeuni? Ça n'existe pas, les sorts pour rajeunir. Sinon mon père les connaîtrait.

La petite fille eut un petit rire:

\- Oui, c'est sûr que c'est le seul point peu crédible du livre!

Drago hocha la tête. Dommage, l'histoire aurait été parfaite sinon! Il contempla quelques minutes les autres enfants qui jouaient, puis demanda timidement:

\- Je peux en lire un autre?

Hermione le dévisagea un instant, avant de lui demander:

\- Tes parents ne t'achètent pas de livres?

\- Bien sûr que si! protesta Drago.

Mais devant l'air encore plus interrogatif de la petite fille, il se crut forcé de s'expliquer:

\- Ce ne sont pas les mêmes livres.

\- Ah bon?

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui avouer qu'aucun livre moldu ne serait jamais admis au Manoir Malefoy, alors il biaisa:

\- Mon papa préfère que je lise des manuels: l'histoire de ma famille, les bonnes manières, l'étiquette, ce genre de choses.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, même s'il avait lu aussi quelques contes sorciers comme celui des Trois Frères par exemple.

\- Ah, j'aime bien les manuels aussi, acquiesça Hermione, mais je préfère les histoires.

\- Moi aussi! avoua Drago. C'est quoi ton histoire préférée?

Elle fourragea dans son sac à dos et lui tendit un autre roman. Il déchiffra la couverture: "Mathilda". Ça avait l'air bien! Mais il soupesa le livre et pensa à sa résolution de dénoncer sa gouvernante à son père le soir-même.

\- Je n'aurai pas le temps de le finir aujourd'hui, constata-t-il avec une moue déçue.

\- Alors reviens demain.

Il hésita. Son père n'approuverait absolument pas qu'il rencontre cette petite fille moldue une troisième fois. Cependant, il avait vraiment très envie de lire ce livre. Sans vraiment y faire attention, il se plongea dans les premières pages et, quand Miss Hawthorne vint le chercher, il se dit que ce ne serait pas si grave que cela de revenir un jour de plus.

°oOo°

Cela dura plusieurs semaines. Sitôt Narcissa partie, Drago et Miss Hawthorne fonçaient vers le parc moldu. Lucius quittait souvent le Manoir à l'aube pour le Ministère et ne revenait que tard le soir. Le patriarche Malefoy ne se doutait donc de rien.

Chaque matin, Drago se disait que le soir il avouerait la vérité à son père, mais il y avait toujours un nouveau livre à découvrir, un nouvelle aventure à vivre. Hermione lui demandait parfois ce qu'il aimerait lire le lendemain et lui apportait toujours les choix les plus judicieux. Il se rendait compte que sa lecture s'améliorait, qu'il lisait plus vite et qu'il comprenait des mots de plus en plus compliqués. Il n'avait jamais été très motivé à lire auparavant, mais maintenant lire revêtait un enjeu capital: plus il lisait vite, plus il pouvait lire de livres captivants.

Drago avait peur d'être découvert, bien sûr, mais vu les agendas chargés de ses deux parents c'était peu probable. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi Miss Hawthorne l'avait emmené dans ce parc, si elle avait eu dans l'idée de le pousser à désobéir à son père, mais il préférait ne pas se poser de questions trop compliquées.

Ces quelques heures passées dans le parc le rendaient vraiment heureux. Lui qui était si souvent seul avait trouvé une petite fille qui avait les mêmes goûts que lui et avec qui il pouvait discuter simplement.

Il aurait aimé que cela dure toute la vie.

°oOo°

Un soir, cependant, Drago fut confronté pour la première fois à ce que cela signifiait réellement d'être l'héritier de la famille Malefoy.

Il était déjà couché lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix provenant de l'étude de son père à l'étage inférieur. Intrigué, il se releva et, pieds nus, trottina vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit. Il entendit la voix de son père, grave et tonnante, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Est-ce que ses parents se disputaient?

Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque lorsqu'il reconnut la voix féminine qui répondait à son père: Miss Hawthorne.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Drago se retrouva dans le couloir, avançant prudemment vers les escaliers. Il ne fallait pas qu'un elfe de maison le trouve là, car il avertirait son père sans attendre. A tâtons dans la semi-pénombre, il descendit les marches en marbre glacial sous ses orteils et atteignit la porte du bureau entrouverte. A présent, il pouvait distinguer la conversation clairement:

\- ... et je devrais vous attaquer devant le Magenmagot pour les dangers que vous avez fait courir à mon fils! rugit Lucius.

\- Il ne risquait rien, j'avais toujours un oeil sur lui! protesta Miss Hawthorne.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'emmener dans un parc moldu pour commencer!

Horrifié, Drago comprit que son père avait découvert ses sorties clandestines.

\- Ça lui fait du bien de voir d'autres enfants! plaida Miss Hawthorne. Il est constamment enfermé dans ce Manoir!

\- Je décide ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon fils! Il ne doit pas se mélanger à ces... animaux!

Le dégoût dans la voix de Lucius était perceptible, même de l'autre côté de la porte. La gouvernante mit quelques secondes pour répondre:

\- Peut-être qu'en effet nous devrions porter l'affaire devant la justice magique. Ils seraient fort intéressés de découvrir vos opinions sur les Moldus...

Drago n'était pas expert en la matière, mais cela sonnait comme une menace. Son père se calma instantanément et ce fut d'un ton doux qu'il répondit, presque trop bas pour que Drago puisse l'entendre.

\- Petite effrontée. Vous n'oseriez pas colporter ces infamies sur mon compte.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr! claironna Miss Hawthorne.

Il y eut une pause, puis soudain la gouvernante cria:

\- NON!

\- _Oubliettes_! claqua la voix de Lucius.

Drago entendit un choc sourd contre la porte, puis les pas de son père s'approchèrent. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir à cet instant, qu'il allait être découvert d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il ne put bouger. Qu'avait fait son père?

Derrière la porte, la voix de Lucius reprit:

\- Là... là... vous vous êtes évanouie, très chère. Je regrette, mais la place de gouvernante est déjà pourvue.

La voix de Miss Hawthorne répondit, très faiblement:

\- Ah... d'accord.

\- Mon elfe va vous raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Dobby!

Un claquement résonna derrière la porte. L'elfe de maison de son père venait d'apparaître.

\- Allons-y Miss, la sortie est par là.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago se retrouva soudain en pleine lumière.

\- Maître Drago, couina l'elfe, que faites-vous ici?

Les yeux gris de Lucius se posèrent sur Drago, qui se ratatina sur place.

\- Drago?

Le petit garçon ne savait pas quoi dire. A voir le regard de son père, il avait déjà comprit qu'il avait été espionné. Drago allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il regarda l'elfe passer, en compagnie de sa gouvernante qui n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien, et n'y trouva aucun réconfort.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Lucius lui tourna le dos et s'appuya contre son bureau. Il avait l'air très en colère. Drago savait que dans ces moments-là il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien et laisse l'orage passer.

\- Comment as-tu pu, Drago? Tu m'as menti! Tu m'as caché que ta gouvernante me trahissait! Tu as caché que tu parlais avec des Moldus! Ils ne sont pas tes égaux! Tu ne dois pas frayer avec eux!

Drago garda le nez baissé, même s'il avait envie de protester. Il n'avait parlé qu'avec une seule Moldue et elle n'était pas si terrible que ça!

\- Tu sais quelle est la punition pour ta désobéissance!

Le petit garçon trembla mais il hocha la tête tandis que son père attrapait sa canne. Il tendit la main droite en avant et tenta de réprimer ses larmes quand la canne s'abattit violemment sur ses doigts. Une. Deux. Trois. Dix fois.

\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? fit Lucius en remettant sa canne à sa place. Feras-tu la même erreur?

\- Non! Plus jamais! fit le petit garçon en reniflant.

\- Arrête de pleurer!

Drago eut beaucoup de mal à arrêter les torrents qui dévalaient ses joues, tandis qu'il agrippait sa main affreusement douloureuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père le punissait de la sorte, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait autant de rage.

\- Bien. Va te coucher maintenant.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et décampa vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'effondra sur son lit et pleura, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Il ne fallait pas que son père l'entende, sinon il le battrait de nouveau.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Miss Hawthorne, à son père ou à Hermione, les pleurs revenaient. Il entendit les pas lourds de son père passer devant sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne, et il mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de rage.

Et puis, il se calma. Les pleurs et la colère laissèrent place au désespoir. Les après-midi au parc faisaient désormais partie du passé. Plus jamais il ne se plongerait dans les aventures de Fifi Brindacier ou de Bilbon Saquet. Il ne verrait plus jamais Hermione. Elle ne lui prêterait plus jamais ses livres.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait même pas dire au revoir à son amie et cela faillit faire revenir les larmes. Il se souvint que cet après-midi elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir au parc durant le week-end car elle allait visiter de la famille dans le Nord. Que penserait-elle lorsqu'il ne viendrait pas la rejoindre lundi? Croirait-elle qu'il l'avait abandonnée? S'inquiéterait-elle? Serait-elle suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre qu'il avait été puni et qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir?

Il se demanda si les Moldus donnaient aussi des coups de canne lorsque leurs enfants désobéissaient. Les parents dans les livres qu'Hermione lui avait fait lire avaient l'air d'être très compréhensifs, au contraire. Etait-ce cela d'être un Moldu? Pouvoir exprimer une opinion différente sans craindre les coups?

Soudain, il se souvint qu'Hermione lui avait tendu un volume cet après-midi-là:

\- Tiens! avait-elle dit. Ça devrait te permettre de tenir jusque lundi.

C'était un autre des livres préférés d'Hermione: "Le petit prince". Elle lui avait confié que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, il lui avait fait penser au héros avec ses cheveux dorés et son air perdu au milieu du parc. Il espérait que ce petit prince-là était courageux. Et libre. Et heureux.

Il sauta donc de son lit et courut jusqu'à sa commode où il avait laissé le livre en question. Avide de cette dernière lecture, il agrippa son oreiller fermement.

A la lumière de la seule bougie de sa table de nuit, il ouvrit la première page.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. A la base, ce n'était pas sensé être aussi "noir" mais je pense qu'avec le personnage de Drago c'est difficile de faire très léger. J'ai cependant voulu montrer qu'il n'était pas mauvais à la base et que parfois, grâce à la lecture, on peut influencer positivement quelqu'un.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez! Et puis tant que vous y êtes: et vous, c'était quoi votre livre préféré quand vous étiez enfant?**

 **Merci!**

 _ **Loufoca, auteur de Ecrire une Fanfiction.**_


End file.
